Strawberry Gashes
by xXBeyondBirthdayXx
Summary: They're enemies. Then they had to work together on a report for L. And from there... things happened. YAOI, BxA/AxBB/BBxA. Rating will go up.
1. Whisper

**This is a BxA story I started writing in a notebook. I'm not done with it (I have about four chapters done…. About 20-?? Pages done in the notebook). I figured, hey, A doesn't get much love, and since A is A and B is Beyond Birthday, they MUST have known each other when they were at Wammy's!! So my friends know that I live and breathe yaoi, so I'm writing a BxA yaoi story! Yay! Let's get jiggy with it!**

…**..**

**That sounded INSANELY creepy. I'm sorry XD. I got caught up in the moment of yaoi *drool*.**

He sighed, rapidly typing away at his computer. His bedroom door was both shut and locked, so nobody would disturb him. His light green eyes were glued to the screen of his computer; fingers racing across his keyboard, creating a quiet clacking sound. Not stopping his typing, he moved the honey-blonde hair from his eyes with a head-jerk. A light tapping at his door made him jump.

"Alternate?" He immediately recognized the voice. It was Roger, Quillish Wammy's assistant who ran the orphanage while he was away. Which was always, since he was the only person L trusted.

The blonde quickly got up, unlocking and opening the door.

The old man stepped into the room. "Alternate, is everything coming along nicely? Your report I mean?"

"Yes, Roger." The thirteen year old boy replied.

"I've come to inform you that tomorrow Mr. Wammy will be bringing in your competitor.

The boy's eyes widened. "Competitor? To be L's heir?"

"Yes." The man said. "We've found an orphan child at your level of genius."

"Who is he?"

"Backup, or 'B', is a Japanese orphan whose parents were killed four years ago. The child, like I said, is at your level." Roger stated.

"Backup? So if anything happens to me… if L picks me that is…" The blonde's voice trailed off.

"He will be your replacement."

The boy said nothing. Of course, he was happy he'd remain number one at Wammy's, and this B character was only his Backup, but something was bothering him. He was A, -who _was_ B…?

And B would try to surpass him, whoever B was.

"Tomorrow?" A looked up at the old man.

"Yes, he'll be here tomorrow. His room is across the hall from yours."

"Okay." The blonde nodded.

Roger nodded to him, closing the door behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A changed quickly into his pyjamas, a simple blue t-shirt with matching blue sweatpants. The blonde brushed his teeth, and then returned to his bedroom.

The room was blue (A's favorite color), with a bare wooden floor. A large bed with a white blanket was on the far right corner of the small room. A flat screen computer was on a wooden desk on the opposite wall.

The blonde sighed, shutting the door behind him and walking to his bed. He crawled over to the left side of the bed- the side against the wall, and lied down in the darkness.

He stared up at the ceiling (thought he couldn't see it) wondering about this B, (Or Backup as Roger called him.) person. Who was he? How smart was he? How old was he?

"What will he do to surpass me?" A mumbled, then drifted off to sleep.


	2. Teenagers

**Yeah, two chapters in one day. LUL, it's all written in a notebook. By the way, the story and each chapter is named after a song :3. I know this is supposed to be set in like, the 1990's, but too bad X3.**

The blonde was already up and ready when he heard a tapping at his door. He automatically knew it was Roger.

"Alternate, please open the door. Backup has arrived." He heard Roger say, and also a small growl in the background.

The blonde's heart skipped a beat in a bad way. Oh no. B was here, the guy who wanted to surpass him. The thirteen year old A shivered at the thought, and quickly hurried to open the door. He flung open the door, only to see Roger smiling down at him. The blonde heard disgusting slurping sounds, and the sound of somebody noisily licking something. A scrunched up his nose in disgust, as if by reaction.

"Alternate," Roger said as A stopped doing his disgusted face. "I would like to introduce you to Backup, or 'B' as you will call him."

Roger nodded to A once, retreating down the hall. The blonde got a good look t the person who was behind Roger.

The first thing A noticed were those eyes. B's bright red eyes. He jumped, the hair on the back of his neck standing up.

'B' had natural messy black hair, and what girls called a 'cute face'. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with dark jeans and beat up Converse. His wide eyes were staring at A as he licked what looked to be strawberry jam from a jar. He wiped his hand on his jeans and stuck his hand out.

"Hello. I am B, but I'd prefer if you called me Beyond Birthday. Or Beyond." He paused. "Being given a stupid nickname such as 'B' makes me feel like one of L's little pawns."

He still had his arm out, waiting for A to shake his hand.

"You're hand is all sticky and covered in your spit." A backed away one step.

"That's a shame. But it is rude to not shake a new acquaintance's hand." B sort of smirked.

A stared back at the raven. "But if the acquaintance's hand is disgusting, it's okay not to."

B put his hand back in his jam jar, scooping out some jam and licking it off his fingers. He held out the jar to A. "Jam?"

"Urm… no thank you." A replied, a hint of disgust in his voice.

"May Beyond come in?" B asked, but before A could say no (he didn't want B yucking it up all over his room), B was already inside A's room.

"Don't touch anything please," A said slowly. "Until you wash your hands, that is."

Too late. B had picked up A's favorite book from the four books of the series, _Breaking Dawn_ by Stephanie Meyer.

"So A-kun likes romance, eh?" B chuckled.

"Hey! Wipe your hands!" A reached over to grab the book from the raven's grip, but B turned to the opposite side, holding the book out of A's reach.

"A likes a dark romance novel," B smirked. "A is such a romantic, A must be popular with the girls."

And then B turned to look at A, his red eyes glowing. "Or with the guys."

A's cheeks turned light pink. "Are you some type of queer?!" A lunged for the book again.

This time, A was able to get the book, but both he and B lost their balance, both landing on A's bed with B's jam spilling onto A's blanket.

"You retard!" A shouted. "Look what you did!"

B started laughing… creepishly. "Mnehehehe!!"

"You're insane!" A shouted.

B looked at him, and growled…

BAM.

The fourteen year old raven's fist connected with the thirteen year old blonde's cheek. "Don't you EVER call me that, you ingrate!" B screamed.

…

SLAM.

The blonde kicked the raven in the stomach. B flew backwards, slamming his head against the wall. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. His pink tongue slid along his mouth, licking his own blood. A watched in disgust. He flew his hand across B's face, slapping him.

"You're disgusting!"

B growled, glaring at the blonde. He kicked A, sending him flying towards the wall. The blonde slammed against the wall, but had grabbed B's foot, so B landed on top of the blonde boy.

A coughed, blood coming out and spilling down his chin and neck. B's red eyes glowed at the site of the liquid.

He lowered his head rapidly to the blonde's neck and began to… lick it?

A felt B's warm muscle lapping up the blood from is neck; his face turning bright, bright red.

"Hey!" A blushed, sighing in slight… pleasure?!

_Not pleasure… you are NOT enjoying this A!_ The blonde thought.

He pushed B with all his muscle. A managed to push the sadistic raven off of him, but B kept his demon eyes glued to A's neck and chin, which were still covered in blood.

"What the hell, B!" A glared at the raven boy. "You don't go around licking people!"

"Beyond likes the taste of blood…" B replied dazedly, his eyes still glued to the red liquid trickling down A's chin and neck. "And A sighed in pleasure. Did he find pleasure in that? Kyahahahaha!"

B chuckled darkly.

BAM.

A sent a fist right into contact with B's eye; it'll probably result in a black eye later.

"I don't like you hitting me like that…" B growled, glaring at the blonde.

"I don't like gays licking my neck…" A spat, glaring.

"Beyond is _**NOT**_ a queer! Beyond just likes the taste of blood. You're the queer, you masochistic cocky low-life!" B shouted, sending a kick right to A's face.

The blonde fell against the floor whimpering, and B jumped on him. The raven had his hands around the blonde's neck.

"You… you bastard. I'm not a queer, and even if I was, you think I'd fall for the likes of you?!" B snarled. "You're cocky filth. You think you're better than me, dontcha? Well you're NOT! I WILL surpass you, A."

The blonde started up at the raven. His eyes were wide with fear.

_He just met me… and he already wants to kill me…_

"Stop looking at me like that!" B slapped the blonde across the face. "I'm not going to hurt you… yet."

The raven's lips curled back into a menacing smile. "Nyahahahahaha!"

A managed to wriggle out of the sadist's grasp, and picked up the raven.

"Aw, A loves me!" B mocked, smirking at the blonde.

"Haha, very funny. I hate you." A snarled. "Get out." He pushed the sadistic raven out of his room, locking the door behind him.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He heard B's menacing laugh. "You have not seen the last of Beyond! You're not getting rid of me that easily..."

Retreating footsteps.


End file.
